Jam Session
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Gumball heads over to see a Jam Session, with Finn and Jake and Marceline. Upon arrival, he hears a deep, and personal song. Gumball is amazed by her talent, to put it shortly. Part Three of a One-Shot Series.


**Been a while… Think I'm going to do this for the heck of it.**

Prince Gumball looked in his mirror. He was in his normal princely attire, but something seemed… Would Marceline like something a little more casual? He shrugged to himself and chose a Dark Purple vest and light pale jeans. He wasn't used to them, but they'd been a present from his sister, so… Wait, did she mean them for him to hang out with Marceline with them? Knowing her intelligent plans, she probably did… Dang it.

He seated himself on Lord Monochromicorn, and they started off. Gumball had received instructions, and Lord was following them. The Monochromicorn was mostly silent, as it was near impossible to tap out Morse code in this atmosphere.

Soon, he landed down at an old bridge, and climbed hesitantly down. Why was he doing this again? He wasn't sure. He produced a flashlight from his pocket, and waved it around the cave. He saw a house, and it looked… pink. **Yes, it is pink. **So unlike her… He went on the porch, and was about to knock, when a tap and scratch noise was heard.

Lord Monochromicorn had tapped out 'GOOD LUCK' in Morse code. Gumball blushed and motioned for him to leave, and the Lord was gone as fast as he'd come. He rapped his knuckles on the door, and for the first time he was aware of a guitar being played. It was strumming gently, but also very intense. There was a beating noise in there, too. Not a machine. And the unmistakable sound of a Viola.

"_Theres been some crazy junk around this place _

_I swear it's more than just a coincidence_

_I swear, Men are not a part of it_

_I been down to visit my daddy lately_

_Welcomed me with his demon arms_

_Wanted me to take over the place he called home_

_But no, that's one zone_

_That I would never go_

_But he did it anyway,_

_Than afterwards said he was sorr-ay_

_Can't stay mad at him I know that_

_But I need some time to think about it_

_I feel like a terrible evil bat_

_But I guess that's what our family's all about, isn't it?_

_Killing and ruling a messed up land, _

_He does it with his demonic hand_

_But no, I won't follow in his footsteps_

_Because, _

_His life is not for me_

_No, I say his life is not for me_

_Oh, yeah, now I remember, he has no life, don't you see?_

_Just an old demon that met my mother one day,_

_Decided not to kill her, and I was their ba-bay, _

_My life story isn't exactly happ-ay,_

_But now that I'm here,_

_With a guy with a bear hat_

_And a Stretchy dog that,_

_Can reach everywhere,_

_And then there's a prissy princess,_

_With long, bubblegum hair,_

_I guess she's pretty nice once you get to know her…" _Barely audible, and Gumball was sure he was the only one who heard it, she added "Yeah… I know her a bit _too _well."

"_And then it turns out she has a brot"-_

"You know, I think I'm done. That okay with you dorks?" Marceline asked from inside, as she had cut herself off. Gumball decided he could not bear being apart from the group any longer. They sounded great! He opened the door and waved.

"Yeah, that's chill, Marcy." Finn said. Then they turned their heads towards Gumball, who'd just been noticed.

"Hey, you guys!" Gumball greeted enthusiastically. "I liked your song. Really deep, and personal."

Marceline just floated there, shocked. It had taken a long, _long _time to trust Finn and Jake enough to let them hear her biggest secrets, expressed through song. She had them take a blood vow to never tell anyone. But then this guy had to hear everything. Marceline gritted her teeth. Anyone else, she would've ripped to shreds. Did the Candy Royals have to mess with her heart guts, when they'd already been torn apart once? She was getting too soft, she knew it. First she spilled her thoughts and herself to _her_. Now she was doing it just for these dorks, and then someone hears it by accident.

"Is something wrong?" Gumball asked, totally oblivious to the tension in the room. Finn, who wasn't all that bright, but knew enough, remained silent. After all, it had to mean a lot to Marceline if they had to take a blood vow, hadn't it?

"N-No." Marceline stammered. For possibly the second or third time in the whole time Finn had known her, Marceline blushed a light shade of purple. "Did you hear everything I sung? If so, I probably should kill you." She realized too late that her pathetic joking, which had been shrinking since those years spent alone, could've been taken as serious.

"Uh, uh, I uh, sorry, I uh," Gumball stuttered.

Marceline laughed, her spirits going up again. "Sorry. My weird idea of a joke. It's kind of cool, but don't tell anyone about my song, got it?" She was light but serious.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't dream of it, my lady."

"Nice one," Jake said in a deep voice from across the room, winking.

Gumball left later that night, after a small party between the quadrio, which involved a lot of color sucking, more casual, extreme songs, and dancing. At least, Gumball tried. It was kinda pathetic, but sort of cute in that weird dorky way.

**Please. Anyone who can get the Earl of Lemongrab on the character list, I will be forever in your debt. Please, someone! I know it's weird, but I have this idea.**


End file.
